moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story
Toy Story is a CGI animated feature film released by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Distribution in the United States on November 22, 1995, and the United Kingdom on April 16 1996. It is the first computer animated film to be completed, and Pixar's first feature film. It grossed $191,773,049 in the United States and it took a grand total of $358,100,000 worldwide. The primary characters are toys in the room of the six-year-old boy Andy, and is mostly told from their point of view. Andy, his baby sister Molly and mother have smaller roles, as do the neighbour boy Sid, his dog Scud and sister Hannah. Characters ;Buzz Lightyear :Andy's new birthday present, Buzz is a popular Space Ranger toy. He believes he's the real Buzz Lightyear, and even believes he can fly, but all of his beliefs are shattered when he sees a commercial advertising Buzz Lightyear toys from Taiwan. This causes him to completely lose his confidence, but after escaping Sid's house with Woody, he sees his true purpose of making Andy happy. ;Mister Potato Head :A Mister Potato Head toy, he is able to freely replace his facial features, such as his eyes or ears. He's a sarcastic character who appears to be very distrustful, especially in the second half of the film. ;Hamm :A piggy bank with a rather cool demeanor. He seems to hold all of Andy's loose change, but there are times when the cork on his stomach falls out. ;Rex :A Tyrannosaurus Rex toy with a junkyard personality, who fears another dinosaurs. ;Slinky :A dog toy with a Slinky for a body. Good-spirited but nosy, he is often seen playing board games with Woody. He seems to be the only one who believes Woody when Buzz is knocked out the window. ;Bo Peep :A Little Bo Peep doll, she is the only female toy, and appears to be Woody's sweetheart. Plot The story begins with a boy named Andy playing with his toys, such as a Mr. Potato Head doll, a plastic dinosaur toy, and his favorite toy, Woody, a talking cowboy doll. He takes Woody into the living room and plays with him some more, with a short interruption talking to his mom about his birthday party later that day and the soon-coming move to a new house. After done playing with Woody, Andy starts helping his mom by carrying his baby sister, Molly, to her. While he is gone, all the toys come to life and Woody tells everyone that Andy's birthday party has been moved to today, instead of later. This makes all the toys extremely nervous, wondering if Andy will get a toy that will replace them. Woody sends the small green soldiers downstairs to spy on the party. At the end of the party, Andy's mom pulls out a surprise gift from the closet, which makes the toys in his room very nervous. They eventually find out that it is a Buzz Lightyear spaceman doll, who does not know that he is only a toy. They all like him very much and are impressed by his features, except for Woody, who is angry because Buzz has become Andy's favorite toy. As a result, Woody knocks Buzz out the window when he has a chance. This makes the other toys very angry with him, and they are about to kill him, when Andy comes in and takes him to the Pizza Planet restaurant. At a stop at a Dinoco gas station, Woody runs into Buzz, who hopped on the minivan before they left. The two knock each other out of it and fight. It all of a sudden drives away and the two are left alone together. Buzz, still not realizing that he is a toy, is convinced by Woody to climb aboard a Pizza Planet delivery truck and arrive at the restaurant. Woody finds Andy there, but Buzz wants to get to his home planet and climbs into a toy crane game shaped like a rocket. Woody goes in after him, but the two are eventually grabbed by Sid Phillips, a boy who lives next door to Andy. He is known to torture and destroy toys, just for fun. Sid takes Woody and Buzz to his house and leaves them in his room while he is having a talk downstairs with his sister Hannah and their mom. Woody and Buzz try to think of ways to escape Sid's house, and run into many scary toys. Meanwhile, at Andy's house, the other toys, waiting to kill Woody, find out that he is not with Andy. The next day, at Sid's house, he is burning Woody's forehead. When he goes away for Pop-Tarts and school, Woody and Buzz try to find ways to escape, accidentally running into Sid's dog Scud, who is trained to destroy toys. He chases Woody into the closet, and Buzz into Sid's parents' room. Buzz then finally finds out from a television commercial that he is a toy after all, and becomes depressed and crazy, and tries to fly out the window, failing and breaking off one of his arms. Woody later finds Buzz and tries to go across a string of Christmas lights to Andy's house, but the other toys throw down the lights, stranding Woody and Buzz at Sid's house. Sid comes back with a new package, which turns out to be a firework rocket, which he tapes onto Buzz and plans to launch the next day. The next day, Woody is worried about Buzz, who has now become his friend, his only one. He convinces the scary toys to help him save him. They work together, saving him. They notice that the moving van for Andy's family is leaving. Woody and Buzz work together to reach it, and Woody wins back the trust of Andy's toys and Buzz. At the new house, Woody, Buzz, and the other toys are all friends and are happy again. Voice cast Awards Director John Lasseter received an Academy Special Achievement Award in 1996 for this film. In 2002 the film was selected for preservation in the United States National Film Registry. Sequels *''Toy Story 2'' was released in 1999 Opening of Toy Story VHS *Green FBI Screens. *Walt Disney Company Intro/Join Us Now For a Special Preview *The Hunchback of Notre Dame Trailer *Coming to Video *Bambi Preview *Tom and Huck Preview *Peter Pan Preview *Muppet Treasure Island Preview *The Santa Clause Preview *Feature Presentation. *Walt Disney Home Video logo *THX logo. *1994 Walt Disney Pictures logo Trivia *The Pixar logo with the hopping Luxo Jr. is absent before the film. He is present at the very end of the credits instead. *All of the cars in Toy Story are registered for November 1995, the film's month of release. *On a car that crashes trying to avoid Scud, the tire says "Tigger Paw". *RC's tires read "Goodtire", most likely a parody of Goodyear Tires. *Sid's room contains an issue of "TM 31-210 IMPROVISED INTERROGATION HANDBOOK". However, the real title of TM 31-210 is Improvised Munition Handbook. *The original 1996 VHS release of this movie contained over 15 minutes of trailers before the actual movie began. Soundtrack Listing #Andy's Birthday (Instrumental) #You've Got a Friend in Me #Soldier's Mission (Instrumental) #Presents (Instrumental) #Buzz (Instrumental) #Strange Things #Sid (Instrumental) #Woody And Buzz (Instrumental) #Mutants (Instrumental) #Woody's Gone (Instrumental) #I Will Go Sailing No More #The Big One (Instrumental) #Home Together (Instrumental) #On The Move (Instrumental) #Infinity And Beyond (Instrumental) #You've Got a Friend in Me (Duet) Video games Three video games based on the film came out on Sega Genesis, Super NES, Game Boy and Personal computer as well as the Sony PlayStation and the Nintendo 64. See also * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 References External links * Pixar's official homepage for Toy Story * * Category:1995 films Category:Disney films Category:Animation